This study investigates the role of a unique posttranslational modification, hypusine formation, in a single protein of all eukaryotic cells, which we have identified as protein synthesis initiation factor 4D (eIF-4D). The enzymatic mechanism involved in the modification and the importance of the modification in the function of eIF-4D are currently being studied.